1. Field of the Invention
The present invention(s) relate to at least one ophthalmologic apparatus which examines an eye to be examined.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-369799 discloses an ophthalmologic apparatus regarding an ophthalmologic apparatus which requires positioning as to an eye to be examined (e.g., auto refractometer or fundus camera), in which examiner manipulations using a joystick or trackball or the like are electrically detected, and an examination unit having a measurement optical system and so forth is driven based on the detection results.
This ophthalmologic apparatus switches driving control of the examination unit between position control and speed control, in accordance of the inclination angle of an electric joystick. That is to say, position control (control to move the examination unit by a moving amount corresponding to the inclination angle) is performed as a fine operation in a range up to a predetermined inclination angle of the electric joystick (e.g., −20 degrees to +20 degrees). Also, speed control (control to make the movement speed of the examination constant) is performed as a coarse operation in a range after exceeding the predetermined inclination angle of the electric joystick (e.g., −35 to −20 degrees, and +20 to +35 degrees).
Now, at the time of switching from coarse operations to fine operations, the electric joystick is in a tilted state. Accordingly, the range of inclination angle which can be used for fine operations in the direction in which the electric joystick is tilted is small, so it is difficult for the examiner to perform fine operations in the intended direction, and the operations may unintentionally switch to coarse operations. Accordingly, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-56247 discloses the examiner returning the electric joystick to close to a neutral position (erect position) in order to facilitate smooth starting of fine operations after having performed coarse operations.
In a mechanism where a joystick and a stage unit are mechanically coupled, the examiner can perform coarse operations in a state where the joystick is in the neutral position, since a contact point between a supporting member in the shape of a hemisphere disposed at the lower portion of the joystick and a friction plate provided on the stage unit serves as an action fulcrum.